vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Man on Campus
Dead Man on Campus is the eighth episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-seventh episode of the series. Summary THE PARTY’S OVER - At Whitmore College, and decide it’s time to throw a big party, but their plans are interrupted when Jesse suddenly needs Caroline’s help. At Elena’s request, comes up with an effective method to get Wes to answer his questions. At the party, Elena finds that she and Aaron have a lot in common, and Caroline grows more concerned about Jesse. Meanwhile, does a favor for and manages to get through to , who is still struggling to overcome the events of the summer. Finally, does her best to cope with her new reality, and Damon makes a terrifying discovery about a secret society. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan/Gregor * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Co-Starring *Rebecca Koon as old woman Trivia *This is the first episode of The Augustine Chapter. *Antagonists: Gregor, Jesse, and Wes Maxfield. *Deaths: Jesse, Gregor (Spirit) *Despite killing Silas, Stefan is still suffering from the effects of his time in the safe, and Katherine informs him that he has PTSD. *Elena and Caroline throw their first college party. * Jesse is killed by Elena to save Damon, since Jesse was essentially programed to drink vampire's blood until they were drained. * Katherine attempted to kill herself by jumping off the clock tower so she wouldn't have to face dying by aging. * Stefan meets Nadia, and finds out she is Katherine's daughter. * Damon is revealed to be one of the Augustine Society's vampires, which were used for scientific testing. * It is revealed by Katherine to her daughter that her grandfather was a Traveller, before he was killed by Klaus. * Stefan mentioned his first victims: Giuseppe Salvatore, Thomas Fell, Honoria Fell, Marianna Lockwood, Christopher Gilbert, Margaret Forbes. This means Stefan has killed members of all the Founding Family Tree. *Wes's major plan is to create vampires that will only drink from other vampire thus protecting humans from vampires. * The Travellers want to kill Katherine for some unknown reason. * Damon is captured by Wes. Continuity *Matt and Gregor return after being absent for three episodes. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is the name of a 1998 dark comedy film starring and . Quotes |-|Promo= : : "I thought that killing Silas would have let me move on with my life, but I was wrong." : : "See you tonight?" : : "Yeah." :Unknown woman: "I'm ready." : : "We knew there'd be consequences." : : "Stefan, relax." : : "I can't.. do that!" |-|Webclip= : : "So, apparently we've been invited to a college party." (silence) "Yeah, that was my first reaction too. But then Elena promised ..... alcohol." (Damon sees Stefan is in bad shape) "Stefan, are you okay?" : : "Yeah, I'm fine." : : "How about my favorite ..... chair?" : : (notices he had jammed his fingers into the chair, takes them out quickly) "Just tell Elena thanks, but I'm not really up for a party tonight." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x08 Promo "Dead Man on Campus" (HD)|Short promo The Vampire Diaries - Dead Man on Campus Preview|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x08 Webclip - Dead Man on Campus|Webclip #1 Pictures 5x08-01.jpg 5x08-02.jpg 5x08-03.jpg 5x08-04.jpg 5x08-05.jpg 5x08-06.jpg Dead Man on Campus - Elena and Aaron.jpg Tumblr mwnx0vVGZi1qdoecso1 250.gif Tumblr mwo0q8Xkej1rp4im3o1 500.gif Tumblr mwo19kFybM1rp4im3o1 500.gif Nadiaismyonlychild.gif 1469869 555683634520780 1087038783 n.png Tumblr mwn84pFOSU1rlb6iho2 400 (1).gif Tumblr mwn9rkIDM31rwhqd1o2 400.gif Tumblr mwn9rkIDM31rwhqd1o1 400 (1).gif Tumblr mwoanzftQJ1s8k85mo1 500.jpg KatStef 108.jpg S&K.jpg Clock tower.gif Katkat.gif Kat.gif Whatthehellareyoudoing.jpg Stefancatcheskatherine.jpg Jj.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-5x08-Extended-Promo-Dead-Man-on-Campus-HD-078.jpg Stefan catches Katherine.png KatNadia 508.png References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5